GracefulShipping
by Alumina
Summary: Drabbles oneshot. During the wedding in the Emerald PokeSpe saga.


**I really like this pairing and came up with the idea for this a while ago. I've just been too lazy to post it.**

**There might be a few mistakes I didn't catch so if you notice them please point them out.**

**And there just might be a minor T towards the end. I'm not sure.**

* * *

It had only been a few months since Team Magma and Team Aqua nearly destroyed Hoenn by awakening the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre, and within that time everyone involved had recovered and started to rebuild what had been destroyed. And now two of the people that had been involved, Roger and Wanda, had gotten married.

Even though it was supposed to be a happy occasion where just about everyone that had fought against the two teams that had threatened Hoenn had gathered, Winona barely picked at her food on the plate in front of her. Not even an hour before her young friend, Sapphire, had teased her about her and Wallace getting married. Those words kept repeating in her mind.

"Is something wrong?"  
Winona looked up at Wallace, the Hoenn Elite Four/Master Contest Champion and former Sootopolis City Gym Leader, and most important to her, her ex-boyfriend. His calm blue-green eyes studied her face. He repeated his question.

"I'm not very hungry right now." She noticed Steven, the silver-haired former Champion that was sitting on the other side of her, staring at her plate of untouched food. "Take it," she pushed it towards him.

Wallace narrowed his eyes at his friend before setting a hand on Winona's shoulder. "If something is bothering you I'll listen."  
"Everything is fine." She looked up in time to see Flannery, the novice Lavaridge Gym Leader, glare at Brawly, the Dewford Gym Leader, and punch his arm hard enough to make him yelp a little and to make swelling start almost immediately. Flannery took what looked like a crescent roll that had fallen on the table, giving Brawly a look that dared him to try taking it again.

"Winona…" Wallace said softly. It was useless lying to him. His incredible skill in both battle and Contests allowed him to detect small things unnoticeable to most, such as Winona's subtle, off-behaviors. He didn't speak again until everyone finished eating and had spread out to talk to their friends. "Something is upsetting you. What is it?"  
"Nothing," Winona replied just a little too quickly.

Wallace was about to speak again when Steven walked over. "Can I talk to Winona?"  
Winona nodded and Wallace was about to protest when Roger and Wanda walked up to him, asking if he could perform for them.  
"Go ahead," Winona told him, "didn't you just say Charlotte needed to perform?"  
He did say that not even an hour before. "I want to talk to you a little later, all right?"

Winona nodded and Wallace left to go to a more open area to perform. Winona turned to look at Steven. "What do you want to talk about?"  
Steven glanced around. "Even with him performing there are too many people around. Let's talk outside."

Winona followed him out onto the ship's deck that had some furniture around for sunbathing. No other people were around, as it was nighttime. The railing had colorful lights strung around it. Winona leaned comfortably against where the lights looped under the railing. "Go on."  
"You still love him, don't you?" His soft expression had several other emotions mixed into it, including something like sadness.

Winona abruptly turned away from him, scowling as her face turning a light red. "Not anymore. I broke up with him, remember?"

"Why? A lot of people liked you together. You were so happy with him. I still can't tell which one of you was happier when you were dating."

Her voice faltered before becoming stronger in self-defense, putting more meaning into her words."H-he was always better than me and always will be!"  
"And? He trained very hard for a long time to prove Contests and battles weren't that different and they could be a new style of battling. I tried training under Juan and I quit within the first few hours. Wallace's training was even harder but he still didn't give up."

"Even if I train like that-"  
"You're right. You wouldn't put your heart into it. That's why he so successful."  
Winona turned to glare at him."I put my heart into my training!"  
"When it's sky battles. You become one with your Pokémon –just like he does– although he'd never want to go that high."

She abruptly changed the subject, missing a brief flash of emotion that went over Steven's face. "We'll never get back together. You know that. It just wouldn't have worked out because-"

"It was only to protect him, wasn't it? Sure everything was becoming too stressful…"  
"That's not-" she blushed. "I just…."

"You thought if the two of you broke up and you got hurt he'd be safe. As you saw those few months ago when Archie held you hostage, he couldn't risk your life. And now you're afraid to date him again in case something else comes up." He looked up at the sky. "He was going to propose that day."  
Winona stared at him. "He was?"

"It took him a while to finally decide to do it. It might be a little while before he can try again. He's been waiting for you to decide whether or not you want to be with him again."  
Winona stared at the deck. She didn't realize he loved her that much….  
"Let's go back inside. He's probably finished by now and giving an encore performance." Steven allowed her to walk ahead, staying just a few steps behind her.

Because of the ballroom's size, that was the most logical place to look. A large crowd of people were standing around the edges of the room, and bubbles were floating everywhere, shimmering in the bright lights. In the center of the room a Milotic twisted elegantly around Wallace, following silent body language signals that looked like they were part of the performance. It was very complex, yet beautiful at the same time.

"Don't you recognize it?" Steven questioned.  
"I've seen it before. He showed it to me when he came up with it."  
"When you came up with it. He based it off of you when you dance with your Altaria."  
Winona stared in silence. Each complex movement increased the difficulty and beauty of it. "He did?"  
"According to him that's the only way he can compete with your ribbon dancing with Altaria."

"Altaria enjoys it. We only do for fun. It isn't even that good."  
"He doesn't think so. He doesn't understand how you're able to create a dance like that just by simply playing with your Pokémon. He can't do that."

The performance was finished and Wallace noticed Winona watching him. Slight embarrassment crossed his face for a moment. Everyone else was clapping. Wallace petted Charlotte, thanking her before recalling her. He sent out his Luvdisc, Seaking, and Wishcash, speaking to them before walking over to Winona and Steven, his Pokémon beginning to perform behind him.

"Did you enjoy it?"  
Winona nodded. "Very beautiful, like always. You wanted to talk?"  
"Yes." He glanced at Steven who just gave a nod before looking back at the performing Pokémon.

They walked out onto the ship's deck because it was far more peaceful and private.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
Wallace slowly took a deep breath in an effort to relax.

"Can I hold you again? Just one last time."  
"On one condition." She frowned. "I'll be expecting more than just a hug when we start dating again and get married someday. And help me become stronger."  
Wallace stared at her for a moment and wrapped his arms around her. "Winona… that's more than one."

Winona kissed him, making him jump slightly at first in surprise. "I know. If I said three you would have figured it out."

Wallace tightened his embrace a little, not saying anything back.

Steven leaned against the doorframe, watching them, smiling. _It worked._  
"What did you do?"  
Steven flinched, instinctively knowing Phoebe was glaring at him. He turned calmly, keeping a straight face at the Ghost-type Elite Four member. "Those two need each other. They're a cute couple."  
"Do you see anything wrong with this, Drake?" Phoebe looked over at the older Dragon-type Elite Four member.

"Of course not. I have grandchildren that are with the League. I don't doubt my grandson will find a nice girl that isn't even a Gym Leader. There's nothing wrong with loving someone that has a different social status. Steven is right, anyway."  
"Well yeah but-"  
"Don't you have a little crush on a Gym Leader?"

Phobe's face turned a deep shade of red and failed to hide her embarrassment. "Th-that isn't the point!"  
"Oh yes it is," Steven said, smirking. He looked back at Wallace and Winona. "If you love each other your social status doesn't matter, like Drake said. If you care more about that then you're not meant to be together. Wallace gave up being Champion for her."

Wallace and Winona began walking back inside, holding each other's hand gently and were greeted by Steven. They didn't notice Drake practically forcing Phoebe to walk away.  
"It's been a year since you broke up, hasn't it?" Steven asked.

"Exactly…" Winona stared up at Wallace in surprise. He kept track of how long it was?  
"The only thing that would make today more special is for you two to get married."  
They blushed. Winona spoke, ignoring Steven'ts smirk. "Not yet. But someday…"

-At some unknown point in the very near future-

Winona woke slowly, finding the other side of the bed empty… again. Wallace had only been gone on a business trip of a week and she still wasn't used to him not being there. She could look forward to his frequent calls every day though, when he was able to talk in between what the League had called him in for.

A small part of her wanted to tell him she'd been feeling off lately, but she didn't want to worry him, as it could be just nothing. She got up and dressed before walking toward the kitchen for an early breakfast. Steven had been asked to stay with her and help with anything she needed. And there he was, sprawled out on the couch like he had walked over to it and passed out.

The television was on some program Winona didn't take interest in. She turned it off and pulled a blanket over Steven. He probably wasn't going to be awake for a while. She began heading towards the kitchen again, trying to decide what to make for breakfast.

About half an hour later Steven woke up and when he got into the kitchen stared at the pancakes on Winona's plate. They looked like they had chocolate chips and bacon inside. Whipped cream topped them along with berries, fruit, and peanut butter. Winona had a plate for him in the exact same way and interestingly enough, it tasted good.

Yesterday's, though, he had no idea what she put into the waffles and she enjoyed it. He had barely managed to eat three small reluctant bites before his stomach decided to begin disagreeing for the rest of the day.

"Are you feeling all right? You never made food like this before," he said when he was finished.  
She shrugged. "I just thought it would taste good."  
"Do you need anything while I'm out? It looks like you're out of milk, peanut butter, ketchup, and a few other things."  
"We need ice cream," Winona stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what kind.  
"I'll just get a variety."  
Winona nodded. "And pickles. We ran out yesterday."  
"Ice cream and pickles…"  
"Yeah."  
They stared at each other in an awkward moment of silence, it ending when Winona suddenly got up and ran off, covering her mouth.

Steven answered his Pokegear without looking at who it was.  
"Winona isn't answering. Is she all right?"  
"More or less. She's freaking me out a little." He described the strange meals. "I don't think breakfast is agreeing with her."

"Wallace?"  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing. She's the one that's trying to get me to eat ice cream sundaes with pickle relish."  
"She's what?"  
"I have no idea. She's been a bit weird lately."

Winona suddenly let out a scream and came back, staring at something in her hand, wide-eyed.  
"I think she wants to talk to you," Steven handed his Pokegear to her.  
"What's wrong?" his voice was full with worry.  
"Wallace… I'm pregnant." **(They are married at this point.)**


End file.
